


A Very Strange Parting

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [31]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: discussion of what to do with duplicates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: As the team's time on time line three ends Rachel and Reed discuss what he'll do with the surviving duplicates.
Series: Journey Through Time [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	A Very Strange Parting

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stoppe dworking on this series.

A Very Strange Parting

“If they don’t come with us what are you going to do with them,” She asked Reed as they walked through the hall ways. “I know you talked about sending the doubles of your people to form other resistence cells around the world since things are getting more dangerous here will you send our doubles as well.” She wondered if she could have bypassed the block in Jamie’s head that would allow him to make their doubles disappear.

“Most likely,” Reed said shaking the robot head. “I have to admit I can’t help but theorize that this Mother Askani behind your journey intentionally arranged for Jamie’s further mutation we could not have prevented Master Mold’s ascension and the deployment of the Nimrods without it.”

“I get that feeling too which makes me wonder what else she has in store for all of us and who from your world is going to get dragged along with us.” For her it was more than a feeling she had no doubt Mother Askani had since it was her directions that led Jamie to find her when Daken had a hold of her. “Also I really wish I knew why she sent Sam and Nate to that other world I’m not sure it was really a lesson about interference now.”

“You will learn in time.” Reed said and then she felt the bracelets appearing. “My scanners show you are about to jump.” She nodded as they entered the room where the rest of her team and their counterparts were standing around looking nervous. “I wish you all the best and hope you make your way safely home soon.”

She looked over at the three surviving Rachel duplicates and felt a strange feeling of kinship. She’d never had alternate universe counterparts it was always just her so it felt strange to finally be leaving another version of herself. “Good luck,” they said in unison to her as they all sensed it they wouldn’t be going with them. 

The world shifted then and they were falling sliding back in time slightly to emerge in the middle of a facility where people wearing familiar uniforms suddenly drew guns. “Stop Freeze you are trespassing in the command center of the X.S.E.” She looked over at the others and raised her hands. 

The End


End file.
